In a fuel filling system for taking out fuel gas from a supply source of high-pressure fuel gas and filling it into a fuel tank, noise may be generated from a control valve such as a check valve interposed in a passage when the fuel gas flows at a high speed in the passage.
As a measure against this, JP2001-99340A discloses a check valve including an air damper in a valve body and configured to suppress the vibration of the valve body by resistance applied by the air damper.
JP2011-80571A discloses a check valve including a guide ring held in sliding contact with a shaft portion of a valve body and configured to suppress the vibration of the valve body by sliding resistance applied by the guide ring.